Mine
by SmutLover298
Summary: A chase between Shizuo and Izaya ends far different than usual when Izaya offhandedly mentions his so called 'housewife' suggest he kill Shizuo by poison. Smut. Shizaya and Izuo.


A back slammed into a wall as their lips clashed in a violent passion. Their hands wandered around and Izaya moaned loudly when he felt Shizuo grope his ass. Wrapping his legs around the blond, Izaya lets his lips trail the monster's ear lobe.

"More, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled. That wasn't his name and by the time they were finished he was going to make sure the damn flea knew it.

How exactly had they gotten here?

Hate is a powerful, passionate emotion. Shizuo had hated Izaya the moment he'd seen him. He had taken one look at Izaya and every instinct in him screamed danger. Shizuo had long since given up fighting his instincts and has lashed out accordingly. And that was start.

The following years cemented their hatred. At first, it had been one sided. However, just as Shizuo hated Izaya, Izaya grew to hate Shizuo who's unpredictably infuriated him to no end.

But from that to this?

Izaya bit down onto Shizuo's neck in a moment of possessiveness. The beast was his, and had always been his. Now, he was claiming what was his. Shizuo groaned before turning and leading the pair back towards the bedroom.

Fuck.

He didn't think they'd actually be able to make it to the bed as they were. Worst come to worst he could fuck the flea on the couch.

It had all starts out with a chase.

Shizuo had been minding his own business with a cigarette in mouth after finishing a day of work when a knife had flown at of no where. In disbelief, he'd watched as his precious cancer stick fell apart as it was cut cleanly in half.

Then, his eye twitched and a vien popped out of his skull.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan." An annoying voice drawled. Slowly, Shizuo turned to face the object of his ire. Having faced the scene many times before, the pepole of Ikebukoro began to scatter as if the dogs of hell themselves were upon them.

"Izaya..." Shizuo spoke before roaring. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukoro, you goddamn fucking-!"

"Didn't you're parents ever teach you that smoking was bad, Shizu-chan? Tsk, tsk. How utterly disappointing." Izaya shook his head, eyes closed as he dramatically lamented.

Shizuo froze. He blinked. He blinked again. Had he just heard... Had Izaya just...

The fuck?

"After all, only I am allowed to kill Shizu-chan. Otherwise, I'd of gone with my lovely house wife's suggestion of poison long ago." Izaya continued, oblivious to the Shizuo as the faux blond froze.

House wife? House wife! The hell was this?! His flea had a fucking house wife?! What the hell! The flea had a housewife! The flea! The flea... Had someone. Even Izaya, of all people, had someone.

Shizuo was alone. He'd long since accepted the fact that he'd likely always be alone. Even if someone else accepted him in that way, he'd be too terrified to try anything. With his strength, Shizuo could literally fuck someone to death. He was fine without romantic love, honest. He really was. He had friends to fill that void and, even if a part of him would always crave someone to love and hold, he was content as he was.

However, he'd always assumed Izaya would be the same. Izaya, the anomaly. To Shizuo, the world was divided in three. People that pissed him off, people who were scared shitless of him, and people who accepted him. The flea was the odd one out. The flea wasn't scared of him at all. Never had been, never would be, and had accepted him as he was the moment he met him unlinke everyone else on the list. Despite that, there was no one else in the world that pissed Shizuo off as much as the goddamn flea.

Izaya was a monster just like Shizuo. What enraged him was that Izaya wasn't a monster because he was born like that or because he was forced or because he had a tragic tear jerking past that led to him lash out at the world. No, what infuriated Shizuo most of all was that Izaya was a monster by choice. No one made him do it, no one forced him, no one dragged him along. Izaya was a twisted bastard simply because he wanted to be one. Izaya flourished in his shittiness, enjoying how much of a monster he was while Shizuo hated every second of his existence.

Monsters were meant to be alone in Shizuo's mind. So, he'd always content himself with the fact that as alone as he was, so was Izaya. And, depite all else, they had each other. They had their rivalry, they had their hatred of one another, and they had the general fear from normal people who couldn't understand monsters like Shizuo and Izaya. Izaya was his. His rival, his enemy, his flea, his to fucking kill and he was Izaya's in just the same way, as twisted as that sounded. But, Shizuo was ok with that too. Monsters were monsters, after all. They didn't have to conform to normal people rules.

But... Housewife?! The shock was slowly melting into rage. Who the fuck dared try to take what was his?

"- and is Shizu-chan even listening to me? As expected of a protozoan, cannot comprehend human speech patterns. Although, I too, must take blame, for the incorrect assumption that beasts were capable of understanding common language. I shall correct his error." And, with that, Izaya began to speak in growls and grunts at the blond.

His eye, Shizuo realized, would one day fall of from how often it twitched.

"IZAAAYAAAA-KUUUNNN!"

Izaya cackled madly and danced out of the way as a street sign flew at him. Normally, Izaya liked to keep to the sidelines, manipulating his precious humans with words and pushes alone, watching in content as they did exactly as he predicted without his overt interference. Honestly, and people blamed him for their own choices.

All bets were off, however, with Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan was a monster, after all, and monsters don't play by human rules. Besides, messing with him was just way too much fun.

"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed as he ran, the monster right on his heels.

"Housewife!? What do you mean, housewife!get back here you fucking flea and explain what you fucking meant!' Shizuo thundered.

Had he been anyone else, Izaya would have frozen in shock. As he wasn't anyone else he avoided the vending machine- seriously, what was it with Shizuo and vending machines? - before jumping up onto a nearby building. Izaya turned, eying the red flushed cheeks and the look in the blonds eyes.

"Answer me you fucking bastard! And get back here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Shizuo screamed.

Now, Shizu-chan was unpredictable. Izaya could rarely read him. The rage in his eyes was always blatant, but it was so predominant it drowed all else out. Even then, when Shizuo was calm he was still unreadable. It annoyed Izaya to no end. However, as much as he liked denying it, Shizu-chan was at least human like to a certain point.

Flushed cheeks, that glint in his eyes, heaving chest so early in the game...

It took Izaya's mind less than a second to come to a conclusion before a smirk splayed out across his lips. He just hoped this didn't get back to Namie or he was sure she'd go through with the poison threat she did every time he made her cook for him.

"Is Shizu-chan jealous that I have someone and he doesn't? Shizu-chan doesn't seem to understand basic human activity. You see, Shizu-chan, when two humans- not monsters, like you, humans- like each other very much-" Izaya began.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not jealous you fucking flea!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Shizu-chan! It's okay to be resentful because I, unlike you, am human and enjoy the wonders of humanity! It's perfectly fine to-"

"You're mine, no one else's! It has nothing to do with fucking jealousy so shut the fuck up about that!"

This time, Izaya really did freeze. Unbeknown to either of them, a certain van was parked not far from them with its occupants casually eating popcorn. Hey, these fights were amusing. Sue them.

The three men in the van froze, not believing their ears. Had they just- no, can't be. Impossible. Never in a million-

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Shizaya, Izuo, seme, uke! Switch it up!"

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri had simply been enjoying the wonders of Ikebukoro when the first street sign had flown through the air. Wanting to see Izaya get his ass handed to him, Masomi has dragged the other two along just to catch the ensuing argument as Izaya made fun of Shizuo's supposed jealously.

The three froze before glancing at one another. Then, Masomi burst out into a wild laugh as his friends looked at him oddly.

"Masomi?" Mikado spoke cautiously.

"Ah, I should've of known Izaya batted for the other team! It explains so much! I bet he's the girl in the relationship too!" Masomi cackled, utterly oblivious to how much his laugh sounded like the informant he hated so much.

Elsewhere, Celty had been passing by when she'd seen public property fly. Sighing, she'd made her way to put a stop to it, yet again. Honestly, when would those two grow up?

"You're mine, no one else's! It has nothing to do with fucking jealousy so shut the fuck up about that!"

Celty froze. That couldn't have been- but it looks like- and the other one gaping is definitely Izaya. There was only one logical conclusion. With a wild neigh from her horse, Celty turned and fled.

Aliens! Aliens had come to Ikebukoro, and replaced Shizuo! It was the end of days! She had to warn Shinra! They had to flee! Although, knowing that idiot, he'd probably be thrilled at the concept of E.T. paying a visit.

Izaya gaped at his long time nemesis. He continued to gape even as Shizuo was forced to change his aim as he realized he'd skewer the flea if he threw his makeshift javalin directly at him.

"The hell, flea? Stop standing still and fucking fight!"

"You want me to fight? What was that about standing still so you can beat the shit out of me!"

Izaya felt like kicking himself after the worlds left his lips. Shit. Shizuo, however, just growled and did just that. Within seconds an arm had curled onto his chest, pulling Izaya to certain doom by monster. Oh well. At least he wouldn't be offed by a bitchy secretary when she realized Izaya had pretended to be married to her to fuck with Shizuo-chan.

"I finally caught you, flea!" Shizuo growled out before unceremoniously tossing Izaya over his shoulder.

"Wha- hey- put me down right now! Damn protozoan!"

"Shizu-Shizu is taking Iza-Iza back to his mancave for some sweet loving! Yeah!"

Normally, this would be the point Erika's friends literally forced her to shut up by covering her mouth. However, at the moment, they were to busy trying to comprehend the reality before them.

Masaomi, who had just calmed down, burst into a new fit of insane giggles. Slowly, Mikado and Anri began to back away. Maybe they could knock him out so he'd go back to normal later?

"Called it!" Masaomi proudly declared his laugh never abating.

Izaya, annoyed, stabbed Shizuo. Shizuo, in turn, brought his hand down on Izaya's ass. The look on his face was priceless.

"Stop fucking stabbing me with those pincushions, flea!"

"Get your hand away from my ass! This is harassment! Rape! Rape!" Izaya yelled out. However, no one would come. Eight years of the two literally tearing apart the city had lead to a general police apathy to the destruction they caused except as a way to haze newbies to the force.

"Shut the hell up, I'm not gonna rape you! I actually have morals, unlike someone!"

"I'm offended, Shizu-chan! I too have morals, actual morals as I am a human, unlike you, and therefore am capable of understanding right from wrong." Izaya stated somewhat calmer. Shizuo, while unpredictable, was honest. Too honest. Humans weren't supposed to be that damn honest! Monster.

"Aha! So you're just a piece of shit because you want to be, huh! So, because you're a piece of shit and you understand your shittiness for what it is, I can do whatever I want to you, right!"

"What- no! That's not how it works! Release me!" Izaya yelled out, beating his fists against Shizuo's back ineffectively. Hey, desperate times, desperate measures.

To his shock, he found himself in fact released. Izaya collies with a couch in surprise before blinking at his surroundings. This was the beasts apartment which Izaya recognized from his break in and subsequent plant of bugs and cameras which was totally not creepy and stalkerish. Monsters had to be watched 24/7!

"Now, what was that about a housewife, huh? You are mine. What the fuck!" Shizuo yelled out, apparently still in rage/uncontrollable mode.

Izaya glared.

"I am not fucking yours so stop saying that! And you can't just kidnap people! We humans have laws against things like this, you know!" Hey, no one ever said Izaya wasn't a hypocrite.

"You are mine! And I'm yours! My rival, my enemy, mine to kill, MINE!" Shizuo yelled out.

Izaya was rendered speechless. His. Shizuo was... Possessive of him. This... This was new. Shizu-chan knew him, the real him, and how twisted he was. Everyone else who's seen it had run for the hills. Shizu-chan, however, was possessive. Shizu-chan wanted him. No one had ever wanted him. Not his parents, or the sisters he raised, or even Shinra who obsessed with Celty and nothing else. No one.

Izaya would forever deny that his cheeks heated up and that he felt a warm sensation in his chest. Was that his heart beating so loudly?

"Now, what is this about a fucking wife!? You are mine, no one else's and-"

"It was a joke!" Izaya interrupted.

Shizuo froze.

A... Joke? His flea was still his?

"It's my secretary! I call her a housewife because I make her cook in clean! Now, shut the hell up!" Izaya snapped. Ah, only Shizu-chan could make him lose his cool like this.

"Oh." Shizuo mumbled, rage leaving him. As the calm settles, his face began to burn with embarrassment. Oh god, had he really done all that? Looking away, Shizuo realized he'd never be able to look at the flea again. Izaya would surely never let him live it down. Shit.

Izaya, on the other hand, was thinking. Acceptances was something he'd craved for so long. Yes, he loved all humans but they didn't return the favor. Psht. Love is meant to be tough. However, here was someone who did. And yes, it was the protozoan but Izaya had been attracted to the blond for a long time, which was fine since monsters aren't human. Besides, there was no avoiding this now. He'd spotted Karisawa. No way this was staying silent.

Coming to a decision, he stood. Shizuo glanced at him before blushing and looking away rapidly.

Izaya grinned. The abashed attitude was kinda cute. Repeat it, and get slashed with a knife.

Slowly, he made his way to Shizuo before wrapping his arms around his head and tilting it towards him.

"I'll be yours if you'll be mine." He generously offered.

Shizu-chan responded by rather rudely shoving him back. How mean!

"Don't fuck with me, Izaya!"

Oh, full name. He was serious.

"I'm not. You're a monster and my love for humans is platonic. You said I'm yours, so that means you're mine, ne?"

Shizuo looked up at him.

"I hate you." he tossed out as if commenting on the weather.

Izaya rolled his eyes.

"No shit, I hate you too." Being around Shizu-chan was not healthy. He was already starting to swear more.

There was a beat. A moment. Then, lips clashed and hands roamed and clothes were torn. Somehow, they ended up in the bedroom with Izaya pinning Shizuo eagerly rubbing their naked erections- and when did that happen- together while moaning into each other's mouths.

Izaya slammed Shizuo down and leaned over.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to shove your cock in me and make me scream. Then, I want to bend you over and make you take my dick up your ass. I want you to moan for me, ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo gave out a throaty groan before flipping them over and shoving his fingers in Izaya's mouth. Izaya moaned and sucked on them eagerly before pushing Shizuo back down. Without a moment's hesitation, he bent down and sucked.

Shizuo tossed his head back. Fuck, so good.

Izaya struggled not to gag. He'd done this before, purely to mess with someone, but Shizu-chan was bigger. And tastes like sweets. Yuck. Izaya grimaced and pulled away with a pop. Slowly, he kissed his way up to Shizuo's face before locking their lips. Then, he sank down.

When did he prepare himself, was the first and thought Shizuo had and the last coherent one, followed only by more, hot, tight, warm, mine.

Izaya froze, adjusting to the length. He felt so full. Fuck. This was too good, downright sinful.

Shizuo let his head fall back and a moan left his lips.

Izaya leaned down and licked his throat as he began to slowly move his hips.

"You're next, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred.

Shizuo faltered before glaring. "Like hell I'm bottoming for you!" He snapped.

Izaya frowned stopping altogether. Then, he glared. "You said it yourself, Shizu-chan. I'm yours and you're mine. You fuck me, I fuck you or no ones fucking anyone." Shizuo flattered. Shit. He didn't want to stop! But he didn't want to bottom!

"Besides," Izaya squeezed his muscles, causing another moan from the man below, "I'll make sure you beg for more."

Something in Shizuo snapped at the words. Flipping then again, he growled down at Izaya.

"You're the only one who'll beg." He growled out before aggressively pumping his hips. Izaya froze for a second before his expression changed to bliss. Fuck.

"Harder! Shizu-chan, harder!"

And fuck if that wasn't embarrassing.

Shizuo growled and slammed in hard earning a scream from the man below him before leaning down and licking Izaya's throat. Legs wrapped around him and hands clawed at his back and fuck so hot so tight.

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo frowned, stopping his pistoning. Izaya mewled, oddly enough, moving his hips trying to get more. Which he vocalized.

"More! More! Give me more, damn it Shizu-chan!"

"Say my name."

"What?"

"'My name! Say it!" Shizuo yelled with a rough thrust.

Izaya made a split second decision. Pride, or the mind numbing pleasure.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo moaned and started fucking.

"Shizuo, Shizuo! More, oh god, Shizuo!"

Clap, clap, clap. Shizuo was passionate in all that he did and he was passionate in bed, proven as he tried to fuck Izaya through the mattress. Not that the flea complained. He loved every rough minute of it. More, more, more. He needed more.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! More Shizuo!"

Izaya gripped at his hair. Good. So good. So full. He wouldn't be able to walk in the morning but it was worth it. So good.

Shizuo lifted himself up and picked up Izaya's long legs, bending his flea in half. Lifting himself on his haunches Shizuo continued his relentless assault. Izaya tossed his head back and screamed.

The neighbors definitely heard that one.

Izaya grasped towards his cock before Shizuo knocked it away.

"Shizu-chan-!"

"You cum from my cock alone!"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo was far too gone to notice the name change. The flea was too good, too sinfully delicious, squeezing him just right, moaning like a fucking slut for more. Shizuo titled his hips and smashed right into Izaya's prostate.

A beat. Then, Izaya moaned louder if possible exploding all over their chests. Shizuo groaned at the increased tightness, spilling himself inside. So good! Izaya felt it fill him, shot after shot after shot. Mm.

Pulling out, Shizuo watched mesmerized as his seed spilled out of the over full hole and he moaned at the sight.

Izaya sighed, basking in the glow of his orgasm before looking up at his partner with half lidded eyes. That had been better than he expected. They definitely needed to do this more often.

Then, without warning, the brunette pounded.

"What the hell!" Shizuo exclaimed as he found himself flipped and shoved face first into his own mattress.

Izaya leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Your turn to moan for me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt a shudder pass through his body at the words. He'd been reluctant before but now he found himself craving it. Slick fingers trailed his ass cheeks and one sharply impaled him without warning. Shizuo gasped at the intrusion.

"Let me in, Shizu-chan. Let me make you feel good like you made me feel, ne? Spread those legs for me." Izaya purred.

Fuck. Shizuo let out a moan and did just that.

"Oh? Does Shizu-chan enjoy it when I whisper dirty things in his ears?" One finger became two and Shizuo felt his face heat up. No point denying but he see as hell wasn't admitting. He felt Izaya lean over him again, warm body pressed against his back. "Do you want to hear how good you felt inside me? How full I felt? How I knew I'd feel it for the next week but still couldn't get enough of your cock? Is that what Shizu-chan wants to hear me say?"

Shizuo nearly fucking came again right then and there. Two became three. "Or, does Shizu-chan want to hear about how I'm going to fuck him open with my dick? Is that what you want, Shizu-chan? You want me to fuck you?" Izaya said as he rubbed said cock against Shizuo's ass.

Fuck it.

Shizuo groaned and lifted himself up on his hands and knees, eagerly presenting his ass. "Please, just do it already!" He yelled out.

Izaya smirked before slamming home.

Shizuo roared out and let his head fall down. Fuck. Was that what the flea had felt? Pain and pleasure ripped through him but the pain hardly affected him. Having broken literally every bone in his body left Shizuo rather apathetic towards pain. When Izaya didn't move on his own, he growled and started thrusting his hips back in desperation.

More. He needed more.

Izaya moaned. Well, this was unexpected, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised anymore as Shizuo eagerly thrust back onto the cock impaling him. With a snap of his hips he began to fuck his monster before leaning down again.

"Look at you, Shizu-chan. So eager for me! Such a good slut for my dick, taking it all!"

"I'm not a slut!" Shizuo snapped, aiming a glare behind him.

Izaya, however, continued to smirk before licking at the neck right in front of him. "Of course you are, Shizu-chan. You're my slut, and I'm yours."

Before Shizuo could protest Izaya angled his hips and aimed. Shizuo screamed out as his prostate was assaulted, dropping his head down and moaning loudly. Izaya bit down intent on leaving as many love bites as possible before rising up.

Izaya continued to thrust as he stayed down at Shizuo's ass which was still lifted up, presented to him so beautifully as its owner's face was shoved into a pillow. As he noticed his partner approaching his second climax Izaya slowed, a smirk playing across his lips.

Shizuo growled.

"More! Give me more!" He pushed his hips back.

Izaya leaned down yet again giving a sharp thrust that had Shizuo whimpering.

"Beg."

And Shizuo was too far gone to even consider it before he opened his mouth. "Please. Please, Izaya, just fuck me!"

"Are you my slut?"

"Yes, gods yes, I'm your fucking slut! Please just fuck me!"

And with that Izaya resumed much to his partners joy. So good. Izaya knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he was determined to take Shizuo down with him.

"Can you feel my cock, Shizu-chan? That's how you felt in me, filling me up just right! And you feel so hot, so tight, squeezing my dick perfectly!"

Shizuo couldn't have stopped the moan even if he'd wanted to.

"You know what else, I felt, Shizu-chan? I felt your cum. I can still feel it! Do you want that? Do you want me to cum in you?"

"Please!"

Izaya grinned.

"Then cum for me, Shizu-chan. Now." Izaya commanded.

The following orgasm literally knocked Shizuo out. With a scream of Izaya's name, Shizuo came all over his sheets. Izaya felt that ass clench and he let himself go, filling his monster. With a groan, he pulled out and flopped down next to Shizuo, exhaustion taking him.

Soon, both were sound asleep with smiles of content on their faces.


End file.
